No es Totoko-chan
by MimiChibi-Diethel
Summary: Porque Totty lo sabía, Osomatsu no estaba hablando de Totoko-chan. [OsoChoro]
**No es Totoko-chan.**

La primera vez que Todomatsu se había dado cuenta, fue cuando el mayor de los sextillizos estaba leyendo _manga_ y entre risas, miraba al cielo atontado. Aun cuando le preguntó de que se reía, este no le contesto y simplemente le dijo que era un secreto. ¿Acaso había ganado el pachinko y lo estaba ocultando? No, últimamente nadie tenía dinero para apostar o jugar. ¿Acaso Totoko-chan había hecho algo para él?

—Hey, Todomatsu, estás bloqueando el paso. —le dijo Ichimatsu. El menor volteó a verlo con expresión confundida. — ¿Sucede algo?

—Mira a Osomatsu-niisan. —señaló, hablando bajito. El nombrado aún estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos.

—Esta igual que siempre. —aseguró Ichimatsu, aburrido. Lo veía igual de idiota y molesto que notos los días, ¿a qué se refería Todomatsu?

—Supongo que es mi imaginación. —murmuró, no tenía caso seguir pensando si Ichimatsu no lo notaba. Seguro que estaba demasiado agotado por tanto aburrimiento de los últimos días.

—… _Supongo que no tiene remedio._ —escucharon decir a Osomatsu, para sí mismo. — _Igual sigue siendo bastante lindo lo que hace._

Ambos se quedaron en su lugar, hechos piedra, dirigiéndose miradas llenas de incredulidad. ¿Acaso Osomatsu había perdido el juicio y se había inventado una novia o alguna pretendiente? ¡Eso era demasiado, incluso para ellos!

—Eso no puede ser cierto…—se dijo Ichimatsu, soltando un aura morada alrededor de su cuerpo. Totty retrocedió un paso. —Lo creería incluso de Chibita, pero no él… ¿por qué es tan cruel Dios?

En eso al menos lo apoyaba, aunque estaba siendo demasiado exagerado.

— _Supongo que puede llamarse narcicismo, también._

Al parecer el único que había escuchado eso era el menor de los Matsu, pues Ichimatsu seguía murmurando cosas incomprensibles, quizás invocando a un demonio para matar a Osomatsu y Karamatsu tomará su lugar como hermano mayor… tal vez, debería impedirle esto último.

—Ichimatsu-niisan, cállate. —ordenó, haciéndole una seña. Al final jaló al de sudadera morada hacía afuera, tenían que contactar a los otros tres para darles la noticia.

 **.:::.**

La segunda vez que Todomatsu lo notó, fue por culpa de Choromatsu. Los habían reunido, Ichimatsu y él, presas de que lo que estaban imaginando fuera cierto y el mayor hubiera conseguido una novia.

— ¿Será Totoko-chan? —preguntó Jyushimatsu, jugando con sus mangas.

— _My brother_ —lloró Karamatsu. —Nos ha dado una esperanza.

— ¿Tú no dices nada, Choromatsu-niisan? —cuestionó Ichimatsu, notando lo callado que había estado el "correcto" de los hermanos. Totty instintivamente llevó su mirada hasta él.

— ¡S-sólo pienso que es su problema! —dijo, tartamudeando, nervioso. El chico de sudadera rosa, alzó una ceja. —T-Tal vez deberíamos dejarle…

— _My brother_ necesita consejos. Yo puedo dárselos si a nadie le importa…

—Creo que podríamos preguntarle simplemente. —intervino Jyushimatsu, balanceándose. —Osomatsu-niichan será franco.

— ¡NO!

Karamatsu y los menores voltearon rápidamente hacía Choromatsu. Sorprendidos.

—No grites, Choromatsu-niisan. —gruñó Ichimatsu, sobando su oreja.

Totty sin embargo, sólo se le quedo viendo, analizándolo.

— ¿Por qué no podemos, Choromatsu? —preguntó Karamatsu, extrañado por su actitud. Habría jurado que el virgen de Choromatsu sería el primero en querer saber, por su complejo de madre.

El tercer hijo se removió nervioso, para después sentarse. —Y-yo sólo pienso que deberíamos dejarle, si Totoko-chan ya lo acepto…

—No es Totoko-chan. —comentó Totty, con expresión neutra. La mirada de Choromatsu se dirigió de inmediato a él. — ¿No es así, Choromatsu-niisan?

Totty podría ser de lo mal cruel con sus hermanos, pero también los conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano. No era Totoko-chan, no era ninguna otra chica, era nada más y nada menos que _pajamatsu_.

Sonrió por lo dentro, sería épico ver a Choromatsu como su sirvienta hasta que el mismo aceptará sus sentimientos por su hermano mayor.

* * *

 **Aún no me acostumbro a sus personalidades, y tanto "Matsu" me ha dejado harta XD Pero, bueno, al menos se me ha quitado la curia de escribir algo de ellos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
